


I’ll see you

by omi_omi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_omi/pseuds/omi_omi
Summary: I was bored and you guys have no idea how hard i tried to make this perfect, lmao i havent slept for 4 days because of this ff but atleast i managed to upload it before dying of tiredness, also please if you have any ideas or any ships just suggest in the comments or add me on discord and you can tell me there, i mean who wouldn’t want some privacy people these days smh, here is my username and stuff its (Iwa-chan #9291), anyways hope you enjoy it, stay safe and wear your masks you little germs bye
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I’ll see you

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and you guys have no idea how hard i tried to make this perfect, lmao i havent slept for 4 days because of this ff but atleast i managed to upload it before dying of tiredness, also please if you have any ideas or any ships just suggest in the comments or add me on discord and you can tell me there, i mean who wouldn’t want some privacy people these days smh, here is my username and stuff its (Iwa-chan #9291), anyways hope you enjoy it, stay safe and wear your masks you little germs bye

Oikawa Toru often joked around with his partner Iwaizumi Hajime, and he would always call Oikawa names and would say that he was annoying, but Oikawa understood that that was his way of joking around, and he adored him since their youth. 

They all had a few horrible weeks where they don’t communicate with each other and skip practice but it would hardly last a week, the team was used to it, every time that happened.

Until one day Iwaizumi had discovered that Oikawa wasn’t being his usual annoying but energetic self, he had begun avoiding his teammates andhis partner, but he simply shook it off guessing that it was one of his terrible weeks.

He saw that his teammates were waiting for their ace and vice-captain to appear when they spotted that he was wandering towards them because they stood right in front of the gym “HEY IWA” they all scrambled towards him looking very anxious.

His teammates were tossing questions one after another as Iwaizumi tried to process what had happened “what’s wrong makki?” He asked the one walking beside him “Oikawa began ignoring us and we needed to ask you if he was also ignoring you” Hanamaki clarified to the boy who was getting nervous.

“I’m sure he’s okay” he brushed off the sensation as he stepped through the gym entrance along with his teammates, they shuffled into the locker room to get prepared for practice, but rather of being welcomed by their captain and him being his annoying self.

They were greeted by the scenery of their captain sitting on the ground with tears streaming down his face, he implied at Iwaizumi as soon as they all hurried to hug him “what’s wrong, Oikawa?” He asked his boyfriend who had only begun wailing even harder.

“Iwaizumi, I’m sorry, I want to break up with you” he just turned pale, he gazed at his best friend like he had seen a ghost “why” was the only thing that managed to escape his mouth as he held back his tears from appearing.

“I found someone better” and with that. It had activated Iwaziumi’s panic attack “get the fuck away from me” he screamed at Oikawa who just wanted to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi after standing up from the hard cold floor, “you announced it yourself, it's fucking over so why the hell are you still standing in front of me” he sobbed while crying out at Oikawa.

The boy winced at each scream that was heard from his most loved one, as everyone silently changed out of their clothes with worried looks stuck to their faces as they watched the captain and the vice-captain walkout.

Iwaizumi was lucky so he doesn’t have to deal with how to avoid Oikawa as his parents decided to move because his father had gotten a job offer in another state.

Iwaizumi was 17 when he left his friends, his everything behind, “HAJIME WE’RE GOING BACK TO MIYAGI, YOUR DAD GOT A ANOTHER JOB OFFER THERE SO PACK YOUR BAGS TODAY AND TOMORROW WE’LL DEAL WITH OUR LUGGAGE” he heard his mom yelling from the stairs.

If makki or mattsun heard that he was 27 and still lived with his parents, they won’t stop making fun of him, I mean who wouldn’t.

After 10 years away from his hometown, and his friends, and his most loved one, he walked through his old neighborhood in the cold breeze, remembering his old memories which he left behind with his former teammates, and his loved ones.

He decided to go to a bar to forget about everything tonight, but as soon as he walked inside the warm bar that had a comfortable scent of alcohol, he had a flashback to his high school days.

He and Oikawa walked through the door, and into Iwaizumi’s bedroom, he stared as Oikawa flopped himself on his boyfriend’s bed slightly messing up the sheets, Iwaizumi started laughing as he remembered what has happened in the morning.

“You had it coming, shittykawa” he started cracking up harder “Iwa-chan~ quit tormenting me, I hate you so much” Oikawa was hit on the head by their coach with a ball cause Oikawa wasn’t concentrating on practice rather he was talking to his fangirls.

“No, you don’t” Iwaizumi suddenly leaned to Oikawa’s level, and stared into his eyes “no, I don’t,” Oikawa said after admiring his boyfriend’s attractive face, as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s “I fucking love you, loserkawa” with that being said.

Oikawa got more eager as he started ripping the clothes off Iwaizumi’s body, and Iwaizumi did the same thing to Oikawa, and things got more heated after that.

Iwaizumi’s face heated up as he recalled the last part, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen him, I hope he’s doing okay” the thought slipped out of his mouth “waiting for someone?” The stranger next to him asked opening a conversation between them.

“uh no,” he replied hesitantly “are you sure, Iwaizumi,” the stranger said, shocked, he turned his head to face the stranger “makki?” He responded “hey bro, why did you suddenly disappear?, we all missed you” Hanamaki managed to make iwaizumi’s feelings turn from comfort to guilt in just a few seconds.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t face Oikawa after that” he was on verge of tears “hey hey where’s the tough Iwa-chan that I knew” Iwaizumi just laughed in response “yeah that Iwa-chan” he raised his finger as if to mock someone “is long gone Hanamaki”.

“Cheer up dude, here ill buy you shots to help you get better” he claimed that getting drunk is a decent outcome than staying sober “no I don't want to drink” makki just pretended that he didn’t hear his friend.

Iwaizumi glanced at his friend who just leaned into his side after going for round 4 of shots “makki your phone is ringing” he nudged his friend to wake up “dumbass” he mumbled as he pressed the answer button.

“hey makki, where are you? He’s hitting me again” he heard the guy say as soon as Iwaizumi answered the call “um makki is passed out at the bar,” Iwaizumi told the anonymous guy “oh fuck sorry, its fine um thanks” the guy apologized for absolutely no reason.

“I have a car, want me to pick you up, I don’t mind I want new friends” he chuckled at himself “I-If its okay with you, c-can you give me your number so i-i can text you the location” he stuttered.

“Oh yeah, here it’s XXXXXXXX” the guy hummed as he wrote on a little note “okay I’m going to text you, can you please hurry, sorry I don’t want to sound rude” the guy apologized for the millionth time.

“no it's okay I will just throw makki in the backseat and I’m going to head straight to your place” Iwaizumi assured the unknown guy “mk see you later” the guy hung up the phone, he had no idea why was he grinning but it didn’t take him long to reach the guy’s place.

As he parked his car at the side of the driveway, he pulled his phone from his pocket and began texting the guy “hey, I’m in front of your place” he waited a bit he decided to call mattsun on makki’s phone “yo mattsun, get your boyfriend before I kick his ass awake“ he heard him chuckle “ok ok calm down Iwa-chan I’m coming now, just tell me where you are” he asked.

after Iwaizumi answered, he sat there for a bit and saw the guy walking out of the house with someone following him, and he was gripping his phone as his life depended on it.

“What the fuck” he cussed out loud, but really what had him more startled was that the guy who was talking to him was the love of his life “Oikawa?” He opened his door and stepped out of the car.

“I-Iwa-Chan, am I hallucinating?” Iwaizumi just walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug “no you’re not, shittykawa. I’m here” he whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“what the fuck, who the fuck are you?” The man shouted at Iwaizumi as he held up his fist and marched towards Iwaizumi, and punched Iwaizumi’s face “fuck, call the cops, are you okay Kawa” he looked at him with a look of sadness and worried ness.

“He beat you up, yet you’re asking me if I’m okay, I love you so much Iwa-Chan” he gave the boy who was sobbing a smile “I love you too” the cops took a while to arrive, Iwaizumi just let the guy punch him because he would go to jail for murder if he fought back.

“Stop crying Kawa, look I’m okay and very well alive” Iwaizumi tried to calm the boy but failed at doing so, “come here” he gestured for Oikawa to join him on the bed “no, you’re hurting and I can’t fit” Oikawa sighed loudly.

“Okay, then I’m getting up and dragging you to bed with me” a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to face Oikawa, as he tried to win the battle between him and Oikawa's stubbornness “oh just please don’t move a lot,” he said as he stood up from the uncomfortable chairs, and walked over to the other side of the bed, and slid himself under the covers.

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist as Oikawa rested his head on his chest “Kawa, why did you break up with me?” Iwaizumi asked out of nowhere in a small voice, he felt Oikawa hug him tighter.

“He was threatening me, if I don’t break up with you, that he would kill you so I got scared cause he showed me that he was holding a knife in the locker room, and that was why I was crying and he was standing behind me when I left the club room” he explained as Iwaizumi rubbed his back gently.

“It’s alright pretty Kawa” he turned to him with a surprised look on his face “what? I can’t call you pretty now?” He chuckled as he ran his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair “go to sleep baby boy, I love you” Iwaizumi whispered before falling into a deep slumber “I love you too babe” Oikawa answered him before he also fell asleep, and this is the end...


End file.
